Worst Day Of My Life Until
by shadowcatbrat918
Summary: Courtney Summers is having what she thinks is the worst day of her life so far, and then to top it off, someone attempts to mug her in an alley on her way home. But is it a bad thing?
1. 1 : Meet your mugger

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Bridgette: We're back!**

**Duncan: (Sarcastically) Yeah, the half hour it took for you to finish typing this up after you updated 'What If?' must've been agony for these guys.**

**Courtney: Great way to start the new story. Sarcasm. Nice.**

**Duncan: Whatever babe, I just wanna get on with this thing so I can decided whether it's complete trash, or utter crap.**

**Me: You know it's a wonder than you never became a motivational speaker.**

**Courtney: No it isn't.**

**Me: I was being sarcastic.**

**Courtney: No amount of sarcasm can emphasise that enough.**

**Noah: Why do you write about these guys? They're soooo annoying.**

**Gwen: I'm just gonna leave that one alone.**

**Me: Okay, if there's any readers, they're probably getting bored now. Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing, except Sammy. Man that dog is cute.**

* * *

Courtney Summers walked home from what was probably the most humiliating day of her life so far. She'd been dumped by her boyfriend Justin Myers, who had left her to be with her best girl bud, Heather Hinski. To add insult to_ insult_, Justin had dumped her in front of the whole class, maybe even the whole school since he'd done it outside, on the field, during P.E, directly facing the main school building. Plus she'd been sent off the field for hitting Master Chief's favourite soldier, Gwenny-Mc-Needs a haircut, in the face with a dodge ball. Hello|?! The tactic is in the name! _Dodge _ball! So now there she was, walking along the back streets of LA, to get home.

Courtney didn't care if this was the total wrong neighbourhood to be walking through. If some idiot was stupid enough to attack a black belt in karate, then she'd kick his butt. And if someone wanted money or her stupid possessions, it was their lucky day. She was way up for just giving it to them. Half of it was just garbage anyway, from traitors and phonies, constant reminders of jerks disguised as people who loved her.

So when a certain boy who was about the same age as her, 16, with a green Mohawk and a dog collar, walked up behind her and put a gun to her back, he was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"Hey there sweetheart, how about you give me your money and no one gets hurt?" he grinned.

Courtney turned around and then pushed the head of the gun to the ground so fast Duncan didn't have time to stop her.

"Sure _darling_, how much do you want?" Courtney asked confidently.

"How did you . . . . ?" the boy began, caught off guard by how quickly Courtney'd moved the gun away.

"Unimportant. So what do you want?" Courtney smiled at him, feeling strangely happy all of a sudden."Here, take this, it's a diamond necklace my ex boyfriend got me. And you should probably take this friendship bracelet from my ex best friend, they _complete each other_,"

The boy could tell by the way she emphasised that last phrase that there must've been some deeper meaning to it.

"And you can have this ring my mom gave me, and the solid gold watch my uncle gave me before he ran away with her. And hey, you look kind of cold, take this coat my dad gave me as an 'I can't make it home for Christmas this year because I'm too busy ploughing my secretary,' present. Not to mention the matching gloves I got _from my dad's secretary_," Courtney continued, tossing the unwanted presents on the floor as she said their names, making the boy speechless as the pile built up."Though I should probably call her mom now. Wait, how are you gonna carry all that? Here, take my bag,"

Courtney tossed her school books on the ground, piled all the expensive junk into the bag, and then picked up here books again."Need anything else?"

The boy fought for words for a few moments, and then a huge smirk spread across his face.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Duncan requested, making Courtney confused.

"Um, the sweater was a gift from . . . . ," Courtney trailed off as she realised why he was asking. "Gross. Really, really gross. Not to mention childish. What next? Are you going to get me to search _Pen Island_ on the internet?"

"That's pretty clever princess," the boy admired.

"_I'm_ pretty clever myself, _honey_," Courtney replied.

"Are you sure about that?" the boy quizzed as he moved closer."Walking through a bad part of LA, the sky getting slowly darker?"

"I'm a black belt in karate. I can handle myself," Courtney replied, becoming more cautious at both the boy's closeness and tone.

"Are you sure about that sunshine?"

"Yes I am delinquent,"

"Ooh, that stung deep hot stuff,"

"Hot stuff? Hardly. If that's the best you can come up with them we are seriously running out of nicknames," Courtney scoffed, but the boy could see in her eyes that she didn't think very much of her appearance.

"Then tell me your name," he requested.

"Tell me yours,"

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you last; therefore I should answer last,"

"Cute princess, cute,"

"That's an odd name,"

"Why do you wanna know my name son bad princess? Are you gonna call the cops on me?"

"No, my phone ran out of battery when I called my friend Bridgette in Ohio to tell her about my _mess_ of a day,"

"That really something you wanna be spreading around? No way of calling for help?"

"Still not hearing a name,"

"Fine. Duncan. You?"

"Courtney,"

"Nice name,"

"I think it fits. 'Court', because I wanna be a Supreme Court justice when one day, and 'ney' because if you come any closer I'll knee you where the sun don't shine," Courtney warned.

Duncan realised how close they were and stepped back, showing Courtney he hadn't actually noticed.

"Well I better get going. Like you said, it's getting dark," Courtney shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Darker it gets, the more dangerous it gets. Want me to walk you home?" Duncan suggested.

"Get walked home by the guy who tried to mug me? What's wrong with this picture?" Courtney raised an eyebrow, though Duncan could tell by her tone that she meant it jokingly."See you later Duncan,"

"Aw come on princess, I've got a car, I'll drive you if your highness doesn't fancy a walk," Duncan pleaded.

"And they say chivalry's dead," Courtney pretended to swoon.

"Princess, you're getting tipsy, you do need a ride home," Duncan put his arm around her.

"It's called pretend Duncan," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"No, no, a tipsy girl shouldn't be walking alone in the dark," Duncan continued to walk along with his arm around Courtney.

"Duncan, I don't need a babysitter,"

"I think you do,"

"Duncan, stop walking," Courtney pulled them both to a halt and was about to demand that he left her to walk home by herself, until she saw that same pleading look in his eyes she'd seen a few minutes ago. What was it about this guy? He'd tried to mug her and yet they were talking as if they'd just met at a party or something. Well whatever it was, it had convinced her to change her initial response to, "You can walk me home. But I have one condition,"

"What? That I don't mentally take down your address and come back later to rob your house?" Duncan smirked.

"Okay, two conditions. Second one being, you give me that so I can disarm it before you shoot someone," Courtney looked him up and down."Accidental or not,"

"Princess, I'm not gonna hurt you," Duncan assured her.

"Duncan, we met by you putting a gun to my back," Courtney reminded him.

"You still dwelling on that babe?" Duncan asked as if it was no big deal.

Courtney folded her arms expectantly.

Duncan rolled his eyes and passed her the gun, which Courtney disarmed in seconds.

"That's a pretty impressive skill princess," Duncan complimented. "Mind sharing how you acquired it?"

"My dad worked for the CIA for a while, taught me a few tricks," Courtney replied.

"Maybe he's seen my face on the most wanted list," Duncan boasted.

"I highly doubt that, but I wouldn't know anyway. One, my dad now works in an office overseas, and two, let's just say Christmas isn't the only day out of 365 he misses," Courtney answered, her face falling and darkening as she said the last part.

Duncan sensed her should change the subject so he quizzed, "So where do you live princess? If I'm gonna walk you home I need to know where to go,"

"Do you really want me to tell you _where to go_?" Courtney smirked.

"Cute,"

"People say it's my best quality,"

"Well it sure isn't your insane modesty,"

"You're one to talk, 'Mr Most Wanted List',"

"You know I don't _have_ to walk you home,"

"As I recall, you _wanted _to walk me home. I was happy to go by myself,"

"_Please_, if you wanted to leave that much you would've 'Miss Karate Black belt',"

"Okay fine, I will. Nice meeting you Duncan, hopefully the next time we see each other it won't be at gunpoint," Courtney waved as she walked away swiftly.

"Courtney, wait. You know I was only kidding," Duncan called after her.

"Whatever Duncan, it's late, I'm tired. Bye," Courtney continued to hurry away.

Suddenly another guy about their age stepped slightly out of the shadows near Courtney, but she couldn't see him clearly.

"Well if you're tired, maybe I could give you a lift home," he offered.

"I said tired, not _wasted_," Courtney replied coldly, earning her a smirk from Duncan."I'd sooner take my chances with _that Neanderthal_,"

Courtney walked faster past the guy, hoping he wouldn't follow.

"Listen cutie, I . . . . ," the guy began gruffly.

"She said no. Take the hint," Duncan threatened.

"And who are you? Her . . . . ," the guy chuckled until Duncan cut in.

"Take. The. Hint," Duncan warned, poking him in the chest for emphasis, catching up to Courtney pretty fast.

"Got a lot of practice threatening people?" Courtney asked.

"You should know princess, that _is_ how we met. Be sure when you tell the story to our kids the story that I sound really handsome," Duncan instructed.

"In your dreams," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Soon as my head hits the pillow," Duncan smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes again and pushed him slightly.

She accidentally put too much force into it and pushed Duncan into a nearby dumpster.

"Duncan?" Courtney squeaked as she leaned over the entrance to the dumpster."Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. That was some push," Duncan commented as he poked his head out of the dumpster.

"Here, give me your hand," Courtney offered. She stuck her foot on the dumpster for leverage and pulled, sending her and Duncan flying backwards and landing on top of each other.

"Well this is awkward . . . . or not," Duncan grinned slyly.

"We'll stick with awkward. Now get off me," Courtney smiled as she pushed Duncan off her.

"_You_ were the one who pulled _me_ onto _you_," Duncan pointed out as he stood up."Ow,"

"What is it?" Courtney quizzed, also getting up.

"It's nothing, just . . . . ow . . . . ow . . . . ow . . . . no, it's something," Duncan yelped as he hopped around.

"Duncan, Duncan stop hopping. Here, let me help you," Courtney ordered as she sat her down on the ground."Where does it hurt?"

Duncan grinned at her.

"Eurgh, Duncan! Gross!" Courtney replied in disgust.

"Okay, okay, fine," Duncan rolled his eyes."It's my ankle,"

Courtney lifted his pants leg to see how bad it was.

"Okay, there's a little swelling, but I don't think it's broken. It's probably just sprained. You just need to rest it," Courtney explained.

"And you became a doctor when? Duncan requested.

"I want to train to become a doctor when I finish high school," Courtney informed.

"Well you got the bedside manner thing down," Duncan smirked."But how _exactly _am I going to rest my ankle? Are we gonna camp out in this alley?"

Courtney thought for a moment."No, of course we're not. It's completely unsanitary. My apartment isn't far from here, you can rest there for a while,"

Courtney put Duncan's arm around her shoulders and lifted him up."Come on hop-a-long, let's get going," she joked.

"I thought we were done with the nicknames," Duncan reminded her.

"You've been calling me princess for the last half hour so I thought it was okay," Courtney countered.

"So princess has a back bone. How far are we from your apartment?" Duncan questioned.

"You see those big apartment buildings on the next block?" Courtney pointed into the distance.

Duncan nodded.

"You see the biggest one?"

Duncan nodded again.

"I'm the top three floors,"

"THREE?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"It used to just be the top floor. Then when things got rough between my parents, dad bought the second floor for my mom. And when dad started bringing girls home, he gave me the top floor and bought the third floor for himself. When mom left, I got her floor as well. And since dad is pretty much never home, I guess I have the whole place," Courtney enlightened.

"Cool," Duncan complimented.

"Not really. Being by yourself in a three floored apartment can get pretty lonely. I'd sell the other two floors if my dad would just _finally_ admit he's moved _permanently_ to Washington," Courtney sighed."I don't really go downstairs much, I just live upstairs with my dog Sammy,"

"Sammy? Okay name I guess," Duncan shrugged."Hey princess? You've talked us over here,"

The two hobbled into the apartment lobby.

"Welcome back Miss Summers. I see you've brought a friend with you," the 60 year old doorman greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Jimmy. Uh, this is Duncan. He's from, uh, my school," Courtney waved as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh am I now?" Duncan smirked.

"Just get in the lift!"

"I don't like lifts,"

"Do you wanna take the _stairs?"_

"I could probably hack it,"

"To the top floor?"

"How tall's the building?"

"99 floors,"

"Why 99?"

"My dad's lucky number is 99,"

"Okayyy, weird,"

"Look are you gonna get in the lift or not?"

"Maybe if there was one extra floor I might not be able to make it up the stairs, but since there's only 99 . . . . ,"

Courtney ran out of patience and pulled Duncan into the lift.

"Owwww!" Duncan whined, making sure to drag it out.

"Stop whining," Courtney groaned.

"You know I could press _all_ of these buttons," Duncan grinned slyly, gesturing to all 99 buttons on the panel.

"Duncan, please don't. I'm tired and I have to go to school tomorrow and face jeers and fake pity from my class," Courtney rubbed her forehead."You're not the only one who needs some rest,"

"Are you sure you should be telling a _criminal_ that you're tired?" Duncan smirked.

"I trust you Duncan," Courtney smiled at him, which made him wish she hadn't.

Duncan had seen that smile only once before. His mother had smiled at him like that on her death bed. A smile that said, 'I trust and care about you, and I know you won't let me down,'. It always made Duncan feel he had something he needed to be perfect for, someone that he absolutely couldn't let down, and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

Duncan was snapped out of his thoughts by the ding of the lift that told them they were on their floor.

Courtney gently guided him out and showed him to a guest bedroom on her floor.

"It's a bit late for you to go home now so you can stay here for tonight," Courtney suggested."My cousin Matthew stays in here sometimes when my mom and my uncle visit, so you can borrow some of his stuff. My room is down the hall, so if you need anything . . . . well goodnight Duncan,"

And with that she was gone, leaving Duncan by himself.

Duncan drifted off to sleep pretty quickly, even with a broken ankle. And a strange thing was, he hadn't even thought of stealing anything.

And that hardly ever happened.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think?!**

**Duncan: I so would've stolen something.**

**Courtney: You know I'm still here right?**

**Duncan: You're point being?**

***Courtney rolls her eyes***

**Trent: I thought you said Gwen was in this.**

**Duncan: Don't worry lover boy, your girlfriend makes her entrance in chapter 2.**

**Me: Speaking of debuts, Eva will be making hers as well next chapter, and Heather will be briefly mentioned.**

**Trent: Am I in it?**

**Me: Not yet, but you will be in it.**

**Justin: So not only am I one of the villains, but I'm not even in it? Only mentioned.**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much. Before someone throws a hissy fit, hint, hint Justin, Bridgette, take us out!**

**Bridgette: Please review!**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog :^)**


	2. 2 : Oh my Dickens, the plot thickens!

**Me: Okay firstly, I just wanna say I nearly jumped out of the chair when I checked my e-mail and saw all the reviews! So thanks guys! You totally rock!**

**Duncan: Now the annoying rant is over, can we get on with this.**

**Me: You know my A/N's are always really long. It's tradition!**

**Gwen: But I'm in this chapter!**

**Eva: Me too!**

**Trent: I'm in the next chapter!**

**Heather: I'm mentioned. I guess that's something!**

**Justin: Not even a mention this time.**

**Bridgette: Hey, we're in the same boat Justin.**

**Courtney: Duncan gets made fun of by a . . . . ,**

**Geoff: Don't ruin it for the people Court.**

**Me: Oh fine! Just stop making random out bursts! DJ, since Bridgette just complained, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Duncan: Bet she's real cut up about losing **_**that**_** job.**

**Me: Would you just, shut, up!**

**DJ: Shadowcatbrat918 doesn't own nothing and cannot be held responsible for fights of any kind during these A/N's.**

**Me: Perfect. BTW, when reading Duncan and Courtney's phone conversation, it helps to flip back to Courtney's part when you read Duncan's side. Just a tip. :^)**

* * *

Courtney woke up the next morning feeling much better than she had yesterday. As she got up she heard Sammy roll over at the bottom of the bed. Courtney shoved her feet into her slippers and took a shower. After that went back to her room to pick out and outfit.

She wore black jeans, a bright, light, blue, three quarter length sleeved sweater with a thin black belt that fastened at the middle and black pumps (flats).

She brushed her hair and then walked down the hall into the living room. It had pale blue walls with a dark blue carpet that matched the three piece suite facing the plasma screen. There was a glass table in front of the biggest sofa on top of a big, fluffy, white rug. No wall separated the kitchen from the living room, so Courtney could just walk in and start making her breakfast.

She had scrambled eggs, bacon, two sausages and a glass of orange juice. Courtney watched MTV Cribs as she ate, with Sammy curled up next to her. After that, she washed the dished and took Sammy for a short walk.

When she returned, instead of taking Sammy downstairs to Jimmy so he could take care of the dog while she was at school, she left Duncan a note that read:

_Hey Duncan, had to go to school. Feel free to hang around the_

_house while I'm gone. The fridge is fully stocked so help yourself_

_and please look after Sammy for me._

_-Courtney_

She left the note on the counter where she thought Duncan would find it, then picked up her car keys and headed out for school, grabbing her fake leather coat that went down to her knees as she left.

* * *

Duncan woke up around 12 in the afternoon and saw his door was open slightly and there was a border collie lying on the bed.

"So you must be Sammy then?" Duncan asked as he moved the dog gently with his foot.

The dog sat up and then dived on Duncan, licking his face.

"Woah, woah," Duncan pushed the dog off him and wiped his face."Normally when a do jumps on me it's because the police set him on me,"

Duncan stretched as he got out of bed and yawned. He slowly walked down the hallway and knocked on Courtney's door. When there was no answer he knocked a few more times before just going in.

The bed was made and the window was open. He checked the bathroom, and the other bedrooms then went into the living room. He saw a note on the counter and read it.

"Feel free to hang around the apartment huh?" Duncan wondered aloud."Hey Sammy? How about you and me watch TV and pig out all day until Courtney gets back?"

The dog cocked his head to one side.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Duncan grinned as he flopped on the couch, Sammy excitedly jumping on as well."Wow, princess has HD,"

* * *

Courtney smiled as she got out of her black Volkswagen beetle. All the break up stuff from yesterday didn't seem to matter anymore, and she knew why. But she would deal with that later. Now it was time to walk into the school with her head held high and . . . . BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Courtney stopped walking and checked the caller I.D on her cell phone. It said HOME.

"Home? I didn't give Duncan my number," Courtney wondered aloud as she picked up the phone and resumed walking into the building, pushing the door open with her free hand.

"Hello? . . . . Yeah Duncan it's me. How did you get my number? . . . . No I _do_ think you're smart enough to use an address book, I just don't know why you would need to call me . . . . No the fridge is fully stocked . . . . What junk of junk food? . . . . Okay you see the dishwasher? . . . . No I said dishwasher not washing machine Duncan! . . . . I _do not_ live in a castle and _do not_ call me a princess! . . . . Duncan! . . . . Duncan stop calling me that! Urgh! It's like teaching a five year old how to tie shoe laces! . . . . Well I wasn't saying it quietly!" Courtney shouted down the line, earning her a few strange looks from as she walked down the hallway.

She paused, leaning against her locker and taking a breath, then resumed talking when she heard a soft voice on the other end.

" . . . . Yeah I'm still here . . . . Yes! Yes, that's it! . . . . I don't know, I just feel happy all of a sudden . . . . Don't be so full of yourself . . . . I, I, I heard Sammy in the background, he cheered me up . . . . Uh huh, whatever _sweetie_, now the crisps are in the cupboard to the right . . . . No, they're in the right . . . . Yes they are . . . . Shut up Duncan! Yes they are! . . . . Well someone must've moved them!" Courtney continued to rant until she saw the toughest girl in school, Eva Belle, was making her way towards her.

"Duncan, hang on a sec," Courtney put her hand over the phone."Hey Eva, what's up?"

"I have a message for you from Heather," Eva informed.

"Hey look, I cut all ties with her when she . . . . ," Courtney stopped talking as Eva punched her in the stomach.

"Stay away from Justin if you don't want a repeat," Eva ordered as she walked away.

Courtney clutched her stomach as she slid down the locker, dropping the phone in the process as tears streamed down her face from the pain.

* * *

Duncan was bored. Really bored. He had never gotten bored before while watching TV. His stomach grumbled signaling that he was hungry. He didn't really want anything out of the fridge because he couldn't be bothered to cook. Plus Courtney would kill him if he burnt down her apartment. Make that apartments. He wanted a snack, something like . . . . a bag of crisps. Where did Courtney keep them?

He re-read the note to see if Courtney had left a number and then went through the address book by the phone. He found and dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. A voice on the other end said hello.

"Courtney? . . . . What? You don't think I'm smart enough to use an address book? . . . . There's no food . . . . No I mean junk food . . . . Crisps . . . . Yeah, it's near the oven . . . . Well not all of us live in a castle with every appliance imaginable princess! . . . . Whatever princess . . . . Princess, princess, in her own little world, filled with ponies, diamonds and pearls! . . . . Hey I heard that! . . . ." Duncan paused for a moment and then resumed in a softer voice."Courtney? Are you still there? . . . . Is the dishwasher the thing two counters along from the fridge? . . . . Why are you so excited about me finding the dishwasher? . . . . Because you heard my voice? I'm flattered princess . . . . Then what was it? . . . . You know you dig me . . . . you mean the left? . . . . No, they're not . . . . Are not . . . . Then why have I just opened the left door and found a 12 pack of Discos? . . . . Princess, besides Sammy you live alone, and I don't think furball moved them," Duncan smirked." . . . . Oh I'll be waiting by the phone,"

Duncan could hear Courtney talking to someone on the other end. Then he heard the phone drop.

"Courtney? Courtney are you there?! What just happened?! Courtney?!" Duncan screamed down the line.

"Duncan?" a weak voice called from the other end.

"Courtney, hey! Are you alright?" Duncan was relieved to hear her.

"Duncan, I . . . . my stomach, it really hurts," Courtney barely said the last word as she trailed off in a frail tone.

"Courtney! Courtney no! Stay with me!" Duncan ordered as he slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. Then he turned to Sammy and an idea formed.

Duncan rushed into Courtney's room and grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which happened to be a purple sweater. He held the sweater out to Sammy.

"Okay Sammy, sniff the sweater and help me find Courtney's school," Duncan instructed.

The dog did as he was told and then ran to the door and began scratching at it. Duncan ran into the guest room and changed into a suit, then ran out the door with Sammy to find Courtney.

* * *

Courtney sat for a moment, unable to move. Her stomach ached and the pain was blurring her vision. She heard screaming and then realized it was coming from her phone, lying slightly damaged, on the floor.

"Duncan?" she managed to ask.

Courtney could hear a relieved voice answering but it all sounded like muffled sounds to her. Ignoring Duncan because she couldn't understand what he was saying, Courtney decided she should try to get to the Infirmary. The only problem was the building was on the opposite end of the campus.

'_Courtney Summers does NOT back down! Now you are going to march on over there right now!'_ she told herself.

Courtney picked up her phone and began to stumble out of the door she'd came through and out onto the path leading to the fountain outside of the infirmary.

The pain was increasingly intense, and Courtney knew she was going to pass out. With her last moments of consciousness she cried down the phone, "Duncan, I . . . . my stomach, it really hurts,"

After saying the last word, Courtney's eyes closed. The last thing she saw was a glint of teal.

* * *

Gwen Harrison was pushed out of her mother's car just as it stopped and her bag was thrown out after her, hitting her in the back and knocking her to the ground.

"I've had it with your gothic clothes and your dark room that NO amount of windows can brighten!" her mother shouted."And there's seven in there! Huge windows! Massive windows!"

"But mom, where am I supposed to go?" Gwen tried to reason with her.

"You can go stay with that convict cousin of yours for all I care!" the angry woman yelled at her daughter."He probably brought all this on! What's his name?! Dustin?!"

"It's Duncan mom! And no he didn't! You did by marrying that jerk! He's the one who broke up this family!" Gwen screeched, angry that her mother thought Gwen's scumbag step father was better than Duncan.

"Collin is a perfectly nice man!" Mrs. Talon growled.

Gwen's last name was different to her mother's because Gwen had refused to change her name when Collin joined the family.

Gwen was about to reply 'Nice enough to cheat on you!', when she saw a girl about to collapse on a bench in the school park area.

"And another thing . . . . ," Mrs. Talon continued, trailing off when she saw her daughter running away from the car, bag in hand, worried look on her face.

"Yes well . . . . don't even think of coming home and I will NOT be here at 3:15 to pick you up! You hear me?! 3:15 Gwen! 3:15!"

* * *

Duncan stood by a tree outside waiting for Sammy to finish 'doing his business.' Apparently the dog had decided Courtney's school was just outside of the apartment building. Duncan noticed an old man staring at him.

"What? I'm gonna pick it up," Duncan insisted, even though the man hadn't actually said anything.

"It's not that Sonny," the old man smiled, looking Duncan up and down, noticing the suit."I remember when I used to be a Butler for one of those rich, penthouse owning families, picking up their dog Precious' 'droppings'. Don't worry son, things'll get better,"

The old man smiled again as he left.

"Wait, you don't think . . . . ," Duncan asked as he looked at the suit, but the man was already gone. He then turned to Sammy."Do I really look like a Butler?"

The dog cocked his head to one side like he always did.

"Well, this is probably how the people at Courtney's fancy prep school dress," Duncan shrugged, not knowing that Courtney went to public school.

He felt Sammy tug on the lead, signaling that he was ready to go.

"Alright come on. But if you stop at _another_ tree, we're finding Courtney some other way," Duncan warned as they started running down the street.

* * *

When Gwen reached the girl she saw the brunette was about to black out, and then she head the girl say the name, 'Duncan'.

It . . . . it couldn't be her cousin. There must be tons of people called Duncan in the world. Whatever, she shouldn't be worrying about that right now, this girl could be seriously injured, plus someone was yelling down the cell phone next to her.

Gwen heard a loud noise as if someone were banging or a table or something. She picked up the phone off the ground and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Hello is anyone there?" Gwen questioned."Please! If someone is there, I need you to pick up!"

When it became apparent that if someone _had_ been on the other end weren't saying anything or weren't there anymore, Gwen hung up.

She search the girl's pockets for I.D and found a wallet that contained a driver's license, library card, and numerous school club membership cards. All were property of 'Courtney Summers', so Gwen assumed this was the girl's name.

"Courtney is it? I need you to wake up!" Gwen shook Courtney slightly.

Who was she kidding? She had no idea what to do. She needed help, and fast.

'_Okay Gwen, get your thinking cap on. Right, whatever happened to Courtney wouldn't have happened here out in the open, somebody would've seen. Plus she was stumbling somewhere when I first saw her,' _Gwen thought to herself.

She looked around, where was the Infirmary? Was that where Courtney had been heading?

"Hi, do you know a girl called Courtney, uh . . . . I don't know her last name," Gwen heard someone asking one of the other students.

Gwen quickly turned around and saw a familiar neon green Mohawk, but the guy was wearing a suit.

'_Oh what the heck. Shout his name. If it's not him then he won't turn around, if it is, you'll have some extra help. Just go for it!' _Gwen instructed herself.

"DUNCAN!" Gwen shouted as loudly as she could, and luckily the guy turned around.

"Um, I think I saw her talking to . . . . ," a guy with blonde hair wearing a white t-shirt with a maple leaf on it and green shorts began.

"Yeah, yeah, never mind," Duncan interrupted as he and Sammy ran over to Gwen."Gwen? Listen I don't have time to talk, I'm looking for . . . . Courtney?"

"You _are_ the Duncan she was calling out for," Gwen deduced.

"Gwen do you know what happened?" Duncan demanded.

"No, I just saw her pass out and I came to help. But I didn't know what to do," Gwen panicked.

"Gwen it's okay. We just need to get her to a hospital," Duncan tried to calm his cousin.

"There's one a few miles away. Let's just get her in your car and I'll give you directions," Gwen suggested.

"I don't have my car," Duncan sighed."Well then how are we gonna get there?" Gwen growled, angry at her cousin's unpreparedness.

"Hail a cab? Catch a bus?" Duncan offered, also angry at himself.

"There's nowhere to hail a cab, and do you think seriously think if we catch a bus someone's not gonna say something?" Gwen scolded.

"Of course people are gonna ask questions. We'll just tell them we _really_ need to get to a hospital. Now where's the bus stop?" Duncan quizzed as he slung Courtney's arm around his shoulders and lifted her up, passing Sammy's lead to Gwen.

"Duncan, are you seriously . . . . ," Gwen started.

"Gwen, we don't have a lot of options. Now I repeat, where's the bus stop?" Duncan asked again.

"Over there. Come on," Gwen conceded and lead the way.

"This is gonna be one interesting bus ride," Gwen smirked.

* * *

**Gwen: Now that's more like it!**

**Heather: Wup-de-do. You got a few lines.**

**Gwen: A few lines? Try a few pages!**

**Eva: Once again, I'm the tough, mean girl.**

**Me: Yeah sorry about that.**

**Justin: And I'm the bad guy?**

**Me: *Shrugs* You guys just come off that way. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Justin and Eva!**

**Heather: What about me?**

**Me: And Heather!**

**Justin: FINALLY! Some recognition!**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, DJ take us out!**

**DJ: Please review people! It makes Shadow happy!**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog. :^)**


	3. 3 : MY CAR!

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it's been like two weeks since I last updated!**

**Noah: (Sarcastically) I'm sure they we positively dying!**

**Sadie: Why would they be dying **_**positively**_**?**

**Katie: Not now Sade.**

**Duncan: Can we get on with this?**

**Trent: Yeah! I'm finally in this chapter!**

**Gwen: You guys actually agree on something for once? That's gotta be a first.**

**Courtney: PEOPLE! Let's move it along please!**

**Me: Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing except her OC Jimmy! :^)**

* * *

Duncan and Gwen sat at the back of a bus in a three seater. Duncan sat on the end, the still unconscious Courtney was in the middle, and Gwen sat by the window with Sammy on her lap. Conversation was scarce as the two cousins were both just waiting to get off the bus and get Courtney to the hospital.

"So who's this again?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence and stroking the collie that was on her lap's head.

"Sammy, he's Courtney's dog. I brought him along to help me find her," Duncan replied distantly.

"So when did you meet her?" Gwen quizzed.

"Yesterday," Duncan answered.

"Yesterday? Duncan the way you've been acting it seems like you lo . . . . ," Gwen began.

"Can we quit with the twenty questions?" Duncan cut in before Gwen could finish her sentence.

"But I," Gwen protested.

"Gwen," Duncan warned.

"Fine, I'll drop it," Gwen held up her hands."But on a _completely_ different subject, why are you wearing a tux?"

Gwen smiled smugly as Duncan fought to remember_ himself_ why he was wearing a tux.

"I thought Courtney would go to a fancy prep school," Duncan shrugged as casually as he could.

"So you got dressed up?" Gwen smirked.

"No, I just figured there might be a dress code," Duncan defended.

"And you would do _anything_ to help _her_," Gwen grinned.

"I find it very disturbing that you can be all smiley and whimsical right now," Duncan changed the subject, though he was smiling. Gwen always cheered him up even when he was really down. She was more than his cousin, Gwen was his best friend. She's was probably the _only_ member of his family who didn't think he was 'just a delinquent'. She was probably the only person in the world who didn't think that. Apart from that guy who thought he was a butler and maybe_ someone else_ _now_.

* * *

Courtney was in darkness. She couldn't see anything, her stomach was throbbing but less now.

'_Courtney, open your eyes! You're a fighter, now open then!'_ Courtney ordered herself. She slowly began to open her eyes, if only into slits. The world was brighter that she imagined, WAIT, no. There was just something neon in the room. NEON. Neon green!

"Duncan?!" Courtney eyes shot open and her head lurched forward.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down princess," Duncan held her hand.

Courtney shook her head as he vision became less blurry. She was in a hospital bed, in a ward, and there were other people in it, but the beds were separated by curtains for privacy, but her curtains weren't closed. Oh who cared?! The most important thing was that the pain less. And Duncan was here, with . . . . some girl. Wait, her hair had streaks in it. They were . . . . ,

"Teal," Courtney finished her thoughts aloud."You found me didn't you? And your mom, she was shouting, you were fighting, and then she drove away . . . . ,"

"Wait. Gwen did your mom kick you out?" Duncan looked worried.

"Yeah, but I think she just wanted today to cool off. She'll probably be back there to pick me up tonight," Gwen shrugged."But I won't be,"

"What do you mean?" Duncan's expression changed from a worried look to a confused one.

"Hey, quick question. How do you two know each other?" Courtney interrupted.

"What? Courtney what's that got to do with anything?!" Duncan questioned.

Gwen grinned, knowing full well why Courtney was asking.

"I'm his cousin," Gwen replied, trying to stop the smirk that was spreading across her face.

"Oh," Courtney nodded, forgetting to hide the relief in her voice.

"Oh?! Courtney why does it even matter how I know Gwen?!" Duncan demanded.

Gwen decided to lift the embarrassment from Courtney by querying, "Duncan, can I stay at your place for a while? Getting 'kicked out' everyday is getting really old,"

"Um Gwen, I would, but I'm kind of living out of my car right now," Duncan admitted.

"Okay, I get it," Gwen sighed.

Suddenly an idea formed in Courtney's mind. She put her hand to her forehead and fell back dramatically.

"Guys, I don't think I'll be okay on my own for a while. Could you guys take care of me?" Courtney pleaded.

"Uh sure, I'll stay at your place for a while," Duncan offered, puzzled by the sudden mood swing.

"But while you're looking after me, who'll take care of Sammy? I need someone who Sammy likes," Courtney continued as Sammy, as if on cue, started licking Gwen's hand."Gwen? Could you stay and look after him?"

"Um, I guess," Gwen agreed.

"Great, I'm gonna go find someone to discharge me so we can go," Courtney answered, dropping the dramatics and getting impatiently out of bed."Nurse? Um, nurse? Aw forget polite, HEY NURSE!"

Courtney ran over to the startled woman in white.

When Courtney was out of earshot she said to Duncan, "You know that was totally fake and she thinks we're a charity case right?"

"Was that fake? Yes. Does she think we're a charity case? Not likely," Duncan smiled."Courtney may be a lot of things, but she only helps people she cares about,"

"And you know all this how?" Gwen quizzed.

"Because she helped me," Duncan grinned.

"Sappy Duncan. Really sappy," Gwen teased.

Duncan was about to reply when Courtney returned.

"Contrary to popular opinions from some the nursing staff, I AM leaving this hospital now, whether they like it or not," Courtney informed.

"Uh, Courtney? You might wanna get dressed first," Gwen pointed to the backless gown Courtney was wearing.

Courtney's eyes flashed with realization and embarrassment.

"Nice _butt _princess," Duncan smirked.

"Nice _suit _pervert," Courtney growled, grabbing her clothes from the table next to the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"_Smooth_," Gwen mocked.

"She wants me," Duncan insisted.

"Yeah, arrested," Gwen chuckled.

* * *

"Wow," Gwen commented as she stared up at huge sky scraper in which Courtney lived.

"And that's just the outside of sleeping beauty's palace," Duncan assured her.

"You're calling me sleeping beauty? _You_ got up at 12pm!" Courtney protested.

"He also called you _beautiful_," Gwen cooed, loving this.

"More company Miss Summers?" Jimmy asked as Sammy and the three teens came into the building.

"Yeah, making new friends seems to be becoming a habit of mine," Courtney put on her best smile.

Jimmy smiled back and Courtney continued towards the elevator.

"Oh and Miss Summers? Mr. Blake is waiting upstairs for you," Jimmy informed.

"He is? Okay thanks Jimmy!" Courtney waved as the elevator doors shut.

"Who's Mr. Blake? Your _boyfriend_?" Duncan snickered.

"No, he's not a soulless jerk like my _ex_-boyfriend," Courtney replied."He's my friend Trent,"

"Are you _jealous_ Duncan?" Gwen quizzed as a massive smirk spread across her face.

"No, _why_ would I be?" Duncan answered as casually as he could.

"Because you lo . . . . ," Gwen began before she was cut short by the elevator ding.

"Saved by the bell," Duncan thought aloud.

Courtney, who had bent down to stroke Sammy's head and was completely oblivious to what Duncan and Gwen had been talking about, exclaimed, "Oh I love that show!"

"Hey wasn't that _your_ favourite show a few years back?" Gwen questioned Duncan.

"Did you steal all your pick up lines from Zack Morris?!" Courtney giggled as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, Zack had Kelly, Lisa, Leslie, that chick from King of Queens, a bunch of other girls who I either can't remember the name of or it wasn't mentioned on the show. And I'm pretty sure there was some chemistry between him and Jessie," Duncan listed.

"Okay we get it! He dated a lot of girls," Gwen interrupted.

"Courtney?" called a voice from the door to Courtney's apartment.

"Trent?" Duncan whispered to Courtney.

"_No, it was my doorman_," Courtney replied sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"No Gwen, not seriously," Courtney's eyes glazed over.

"Well you have one in the lobby, why not up here?" Duncan argued.

"Because it would be pointless, I'm out all day," Courtney pointed out.

"Are you sure you want a criminal to know that," Gwen smiled, obviously referring to Duncan.

Duncan knew what Courtney was going to say next and a voice in the back of his head kept pleading,_ 'Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!'_

"We had this conversation last night. I trust Duncan," Courtney smiled that annoying smile.

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_ Duncan thought angrily as he gave Courtney a goofy grin._ 'And what was that? Get it together man!'_

Duncan composed himself, "Yeah, yeah, same here, so Trent?"

Gwen let out a loud snort at her cousin's response and covered her mouth to stop anymore laughs from coming out.

"Um Trent, this is Gwen and Duncan, and vice versa," Courtney introduced. "Trent, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you this morning when you were getting out of your car . . . . ," Trent began.

"My car," Courtney interrupted, as realization dawned on her. "MY CAR!"

Surprised by Courtney's sudden outburst, Gwen and Trent stepped back a little, Duncan being the only one brave enough to stay in the same spot.

"What's up princess?" Duncan asked as casually as he could, though even _he_ was a little nervous.

"Heather. Car. Payback time," Courtney growled as she flung open the door to the stairs and stormed out.

"What do we do?" Gwen quizzed.

"I really don't know," Trent shrugged.

Duncan sighed.

"Let's go make sure princess killing spree doesn't hurt herself,"

* * *

Courtney knelt on the ground in front of her car. The windshield was smashed. The glass from the windows now lay on the gravel around the car. The mirrors were hanging off by the cables. The tyres were slashed and the fake leather interior was cut up with the stuffing exploding out.

"Hey guys! That's Courtney's car over . . . . oh my . . . . ," Trent trailed off at the sight of Courtney's beat up car.

"It looks like a tornado hit it!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen, not the right time," Trent whispered.

"Courtney, uh, I know you're upset right now, but there will be other cars," Duncan assured her softly if not slightly insensitively as he bent down to her level.

"Not cars built especially for me by my 24 yr old brother who I haven't seen since he left to join the army six years ago," Courtney replied bitterly."Which Heather knew _all_ about. What's she gonna do next? Shave my dog?!"

Courtney's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Duncan she's gonna shave my dog!" Courtney shook Duncan's shoulders hysterically."Sammy's not ready to hairless! It's winter damn it! He's not ready!"

'_Apparently she's now 'Psycho Princess Killing Spree!''_ Duncan thought. But then he shook his head, grabbed Courtney's hands to stop her from shaking him and then tried to calm her down.

"Courtney! Do I need to get you a straight-jacket?! Heather is not going to shave your dog okay? We're not gonna let her," Duncan insisted.

"All, alright," Courtney conceded.

"Can't we get her tried for arson?" Trent suggested.

"Who are the police gonna believe? I bratty rich kid _or_ a psychotic princess, a criminal, an anti-social Goth girl and a musician?" Duncan pointed out. "Face it, we're a bunch of losers and misfits,"

"Plus we have no way to prove it was her," Gwen agreed.

"I am going to be a Supreme Court Justice one day and I will put her behind bars for years if she even _picks up a_ _magazine in a shop_ without a checkbook in her hand!" Courtney vowed.

"And until that day comes we do what exactly?" Gwen questioned.

"Simple," I'm gonna shave that witch's head before she even thinks about shaving my dog!" Courtney declared.

"Looks like you were wrong Duncan. We're now losers, misfits, and _nutters_," Gwen grinned.

* * *

**Justin: What I shock, I still have no lines.**

**Me: I'm sorry! But you don't have any lines in the next chapter either.**

**Justin: How about chapter five?**

**Me: I haven't started writing it. But I don't think you will since it'll mostly be about DuncanxCourtney and GwenxTrent. But Bridgette and Geoff are taking active roles in the story in either chapter 6 or 7!**

**Justin: You mean you've already written chapter 7 and I'm still not in it?!**

**Me: No, I'm nowhere near chapter 7! This is still chapter 3 for goodness sake! I just have a few ideas mapped out in my head! That's how I write this thing!**

**DJ: Hey!**

**Justin: Did you want something? I'm trying to talk my way into some screen time here!**

**DJ: No, it's just you guys have been having a duologue for the past 9 lines.**

**Me: Here's right, and you're annoying! DJ! Take us out!**

**Justin: How come Bridgette almost always either starts the story or does the disclaimer, and DJ does the please review?**

**Me: Because they rock, now DJ!**

**DJ: Please review!**

**Justin: Teacher's pet!**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog. :^)**


	4. 4 : Hesitant

**Me: Hi people who probably hate me now! I finally got round to updating this thing! I kept meaning to update but I just kept putting it off. Plus I wrote the chapter out first so I kept putting off typing it up. But I finally did! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Duncan: And how long was the wait? Two months?**

**Courtney: Maybe three?**

**Me: I said I **_**hoped**_** it was worth the weight. I didn't **_**say**_** it was.**

**Justin: Am I in this one?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Justin: No. But at least I'm gonna be in the next chapter of the other story!**

**Duncan: Yeah, we're all on the edge of our seats waiting.**

**Justin: Shut up criminal!**

**Duncan: Mannequin man!**

**Justin: Juvie jerk!**

**Duncan: Page **_**4**_** model!**

**Justin: *Gasps* You son of a . . . . ,**

**Me: Okayyyyyy, Bridgette! Quickly!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing.**

* * *

"So can you please tell me why we're crouched behind the bushes outside a beauty salon?" Trent quizzed.

"More like poser salon. It's a complete load! Only preps go there," Gwen remarked.

"Hey Court! Don't you get your hair done . . . . ," Trent started before Courtney elbowed him in the ribs."Ow! What was that for?!"

"Uh, muscle spasm?" Courtney shrugged.

"Do you have a plan? Or are we gonna pull out a picnic basket and have tea?" Duncan smirked.

"I need you to do me a favour," Courtney replied.

"Does this plan involve me or Trent?" Gwen queried.

"Uh, no. I don't think so," Courtney answered.

"Great, I'm starving. You two have fun, we're gonna go get something to eat," Gwen announced as she took Trent's hand and headed for the Subway restaurant across the street.

Courtney and Duncan watched them leave.

"I'd give it about a week or two before they start . . . . ," Duncan began.

"Duncan!" Courtney pushed his arm playfully."Please don't finish that sentence,"

"Alright princess, so what's this favour you need?" Duncan requested.

Courtney took out her phone and scrolled through the files.

"You want me to look through your pictures?" Duncan asked, confusedly.

Courtney rolled her eyes and directed Duncan's gaze towards the screen.

"This is Heather," Courtney enlightened. Then she took a bottle out of her bag."I need you to go in there and switch the shampoo at the hair station she's sitting at with this,"

"What is it?" Duncan questioned.

"Oh you'll find out," Courtney grinned deviously."Now go,"

* * *

Gwen and Trent sat next to each other on a four table at Subway. Gwen was eating pastrami on rye and Trent had a meatball sub.

"So what do you think the others are doing?" Trent asked.

"Dunno," Gwen shrugged.

"So how's your art project going?" Trent smiled.

"What?" Gwen looked surprised.

"Well you go to our school and you're in our art class. Whenever I see you you're always drawing something amazing. I was just wondering how it was going," Trent replied casually.

"It's going great. I mean I love to draw so I really give my all in art class. I've be painting still life, animals and I even started drawing people . . . . not that they're any good or anything," Gwen blushed.

"Gwen I've seen your painting, they're so beautiful, soulful and meaningful. You get the best grade in the class," Trent admired."May, maybe you could show me how to draw that good sometime?"

"Or maybe we could just go on an actual date," Gwen suggested shyly.

"That could work," Trent nodded eagerly.

"How about tonight?" Gwen perked up.

"Sounds great,"

"Well I'm currently staying at Courtney's place and that's probably where we'll be going after this, so we could just leave early and go out,"

"I'll be looking forward to it,"

"And I'll be going to the bathroom now," Gwen informed as she pushed out her chair and headed for the bathroom."Back in a sec,"

* * *

Duncan came out of the salon whistling innocently.

"Who are you? Bart Simpson?" Courtney giggled.

"Okay if you wanna make fun of me, you're gonna have to up the insults because a guy in there took one look at my neon green hair and winked at me," Duncan replied.

Courtney burst out laughing.

"Whatever," Duncan rolled his eyes."And you owe me one,"

"I owe you _more_ than one for today," Courtney admitted as she gave him a hug."Duncan you're the sweetest guy I know,"

"AHEM!" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you're the toughest jerk I've ever met," Courtney grinned as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now look through that window and try not to wet yourself,"

Courtney and Duncan watched as the attendant poured the contents of the bottle onto Heather's hair and rubbed it in. Next her long black hair began to fall onto the floor. Heather screamed, making Courtney and Duncan's stomachs started to ache because they were laughing so hard.

"Maybe one day we can try that with your Mohawk," Courtney ruffled Duncan's hair.

"That'll be the day you kiss me," Duncan grinned.

Courtney kissed Duncan on the cheek again, "There, now go shave your head,"

"No, I meant a real kiss," Duncan replied, then he looked as if he was thinking something over.

Courtney anticipated what was going to happen next and quickly took Duncan's hand, "Maybe the next time I get punched in the stomach by Eva doing Heather's dirty work. Now let's go find the others,"

"Well in that case I'll go tell Heather you were behind the hair loss scheme," Duncan joked.

"Then I'll tell Trent you hate his favourite band and he'll beat you up," Courtney played along.

"Like I'm scared of Mr. Music Man," Duncan scoffed.

"I dunno, you seemed _pretty_ jealous before you knew who he was,"

"Jealous of guitar boy? You're more messed up than I am,"

"Uh huh, I've been reading between the lines Duncan. Jealousy, doing favours for me, hesitant about kissing me, you like me,"

"I wasn't jealous. I wasn't hesitant. And you're annoying,"

"You said _wasn't_ not _am not_,"

"Well I'm not jealous now,"

"Because you know me and Trent are just friends,"

"I'm not hesitant,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are _you_ sure _you're_ not the hesitant one? You could've kissed me,"

"I don't make the first move,"

"Yet you invited me back to your house the first night we met,"

"Because I tripped you over and the result was you breaking your ankle,"

"And yet me, and now my cousin, are staying at your house _again_,"

"Stop changing the subject. We're talking about you,"

"And now we're talking about you. _The hesitant one_,"

"I'm not hesitant!"

"Then you're the opposite of hesitant!"

"And that would be?"

"Well you should know. You're also the smart one,"

"And you're the annoying, know-it-all delinquent,"

"Oh yeah? Well . . . . ,"

"Duncan? Are you trying to get us kicked out of Courtney's place?" Gwen asked, making both Courtney and Duncan realize they'd talked their way over to Subway unknowingly.

"No, he's just being a jerk. So I guess it's nothing out of the ordinary," Courtney replied smugly.

"Ooh, princess acting smug, _what a surprise_," Duncan smirked.

"Delinquent," Courtney spat.

"Princess," Duncan growled.

"Hesitant!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Guys, you're making a scene," Trent whispered nervously."A _really_ big scene,"

The two teens looked around and saw they were getting strange looks. Duncan gestured mockingly at a chair and Courtney glared at him as she sat down. Her glare turned to daggers as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Take it off, or I'll break it off," Courtney warned.

"And what may I ask, jumped up your butt?" Duncan egged her on.

"A hand gun," Courtney snarled coldly.

"Who had a hand gun? Did Heather have a hand gun?" Trent quizzed.

"No, Heather didn't have a hand gun. Duncan had a hand gun," Courtney corrected.

"Where did Duncan get a hand gun?" Trent questioned, confusedly.

"What was Duncan _doing_ with a hand gun?" Gwen eyed her cousin angrily.

"Oh my god! They have a hand gun!" a man sitting at the table next to theirs stood up and yelled.

"Who has a hand gun?" a female customer questioned, puzzled.

"No one has a hand gun!" Courtney defended as she too stood up.

"You said someone named Duncan had a hand gun," the man insisted.

"No, I said . . . . ," Courtney paused for a moment, trying to think up a lie."I, I, I said '_Dustin had_ a hand gun',"

"Well who has the hand gun now?" the man behind the counter asked.

"And who's Dustin?" the female customer quizzed.

"Dustin is a . . . . character from the book we're reading. We're all uh, in a book club. It was is the last chapter called . . . . ," Courtney fought for words.

"It was called 'Hand Gun On The Subway'," Gwen continued.

"We were talking about how it was weird we chose to eat at Subway after reading a chapter where the main character, Dustin, had a hand gun on the subway," Trent finished.

All four laughed nervously.

"I guess we have a different sense of humour to most people," Gwen shrugged.

"Hey don't we have a book club meeting right now?" Trent lied.

"That, that's right. We need to get going," Courtney picked up her bag and the others did the same as they headed for the door."Nice meeting you all! Bye!"

The four teens hurried out of the restaurant.

"Urgh! Duncan you so owe us for saving your ass!" Courtney growled.

"How can I repay you?" Duncan smirked as he put an arm around Courtney's waist.

"Not funny," Courtney slapped his arm away.

"Mind explaining why you're ass needed to be saved in the first place?!" Gwen tapped her foot impatiently.

Courtney knew that if they said the real reason that Gwen would be disappointed in Duncan and Trent would be reluctant to go anywhere near them and he would probably insist Gwen and Duncan leave.

"Let's just say me and Duncan met under strange circumstances and leave it at that," Courtney replied with a finalizing tone."I'm tired, so let's just go home,"

She walked quickly ahead and as she passed Duncan Courtney muttered, "That's the second time I've covered for you today,"

"Then you must really like me," Duncan whispered.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Courtney barked.

* * *

The rest of the walk home had been pretty quiet apart from Gwen and Trent's occasional chatting about what they were going to do tonight such as films, restaurants or arcades.

"I hear Sherlock Holmes is pretty good," Trent informed.

"Bad move. First date should always be a chick flick unless he's trying to keep up an image," Duncan whispered to Courtney as they got into the elevator for the second time that day.

"I dunno, if it was me I'd rather be seeing Sherlock Holmes," Courtney whispered back. "And why are we talking about this? It's private to them,"

"I wanted to you to talk to me and I figured this was the best way," Duncan shrugged.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hey Courtney?" Duncan called.

"What?" Courtney answered frustratedly.

"Wanna go see Sherlock Holmes with me?" Duncan grinned.

Despite herself Courtney let out a short laugh, then added quietly, "Maybe later,"

"What's so funny?" Gwen and Trent requested in unison, blushing when they realized they'd said it at the same time.

Duncan rolled his eyes and Courtney covered her mouth to stop from laughing again. "Oh nothing,"

DING!

"That is _one_ handy bell," Duncan commented, Courtney unable to hold back her laughter.

"Do you what they're laughing about? Are they using some sort of code or something?" Trent quizzed.

"Maybe that's why they fight all the time, it's code," Gwen deduced.

Courtney and Duncan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"There it is!" Trent pointed at them. "The code must have something to do with eye rolling!"

Suddenly an idea formed in Duncan's mind. He nudged Courtney's arm and whispered, "Follow my lead,"

He rolled his eyes three times at Courtney, Trent staring open mouth. Courtney grinned and rolled her eyes two times.

"I can't put up with all this eye rolling!" Trent moaned.

"Then let's go see that movie now," Gwen suggested. "Though I _am_ starting to wonder if I'll ever make it past Courtney's front door,"

Gwen and Trent stayed in the elevator as Duncan and Courtney stepped out.

"Guess it's just me and thee," Duncan remarked.

"And Sammy," Courtney opened the door to reveal the border collie with his tongue lolling out.

"Ever heard the phrase three's a crowd?" Duncan hinted.

"Well I was gonna call Bridgette now anyway, but I can do it in the other room if you two wanna be alone," Courtney mocked.

"Hesitant," Duncan practically sang.

Courtney got as close to Duncan as she could without actually kissing him and smiled, "You're right Duncan, I am hesitant. You need to be with someone who'll make the first move,"

Suddenly Sammy jumped onto the couch and liked Duncan's face.

"Enjoy the honeymoon," Courtney smirked as she walked towards her room.

"Flirt!" Duncan called after her.

"Jerk," Courtney called back, shutting her door.

Duncan realized Courtney hadn't noticed the mess he'd made earlier that day. "Okay, better clean this up or princess will go nuts!"

* * *

Courtney sat on her bed and speed dialed Bridgette's number. "Hey Bridge? It's Courtney . . . . well I'm over the break up thing, but Heather _did_ punch me in the stomach today . . . . woah, woah, woah, calm down! I'm fine! Duncan and Gwen saved me . . . . new friends, they're staying at my place for a while . . . . you were? Well Bridge you can still come visit! You're my best friend and I've got tons of room! . . . . of course Geoff can come, Sammy loves him and he's soooo sweet! So how _is_ it going with you guys?"

Suddenly Courtney heard a loud noise.

"Uh, I call you back Bridgette," Courtney promised as she hung up the phone and slowly walked down the hallway. "Duncan? Are you okay?"

Courtney saw Duncan covered in dirt from an exploded vacuum bag with a _very_ confused look on his face. The corners of Courtney's mouth slowly turned up and she let out a small giggle that gradually built up into a laugh so big that she had to hold her stomach because it was hurting.

Duncan rolled his eyes and began to sneeze.

"You're not allergic to dust are you?!" Courtney abruptly stopped laughing.

"Uh . . . . ," Duncan shrugged.

"QUICK! Go take a shower or something!" Courtney pushed Duncan into the bathroom hurriedly.

When Duncan got out of the bathroom her saw Courtney sitting on the couch reading a medical journal, five others stacked beside the arm of the chair.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh.

"Duncan? Did you have an allergic reaction?!" Courtney sat bolt upright.

"No Court, I just had the sniffles," Duncan grinned.

"Oh," Courtney blushed, trying to subtly push the medical journals behind the couch, muttering to herself, "Guess I won't be needing these,"

"So what did you talk to Betsy about?" Duncan flopped on the couch next to her.

"It's _Bridgette_, and nothing much. Her and Geoff are coming to stay here for a few days tomorrow. Gotta say, after all that's happened today, I'm really glad it's Friday," Courtney sighed.

"Who's Geoff?" Duncan quizzed.

"Bridgette's boyfriend. If I keep having people over this much I might have to brave the second floor," Courtney joked.

"Courtney. How long has it _actually _been since you went downstairs?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I um, I can't remember. There's nothing important down there," Courtney's voice wavered as she spoke.

"It _could_ have something in it that you might need. Maybe you left something down there last time you went. I think it's worth taking a look," Duncan piped up as he got to his feet.

"It's not," Courtney insisted. "Really! We should just stay up here and watch TV or something,"

"What? Are you scared? Is the big bad monster of the second floor gonna eat us it we go down there?" Duncan smirked.

"I'm not scared of my own house Duncan!" Courtney shouted as she unknowingly followed Duncan to the door that lead downstairs.

"Then go down," Duncan challenged her.

"I will NOT be pressured into this!" Courtney folded her arms.

"Scaredy cat," Duncan teased.

"Shut it meathead!" Courtney growled.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Duncan pointed out persuasively.

"You'd be lying dead at the bottom of the stairs and my only reason for pushing you would be _he wouldn't stop calling me princess_?" Courtney grinned darkly.

"Gruesome. Now come on!" Duncan pulled Courtney through the door but forgetting to turn on the light, tripped and fell down the stairs, taking Courtney with him, both of them screaming as they fell.

"I guess I got it wrong. _You_ were the one who pushed _both_ of us down the stairs," Courtney groaned.

"For the record, you were the only one screaming like a girl back there," Duncan insisted.

Courtney rolled her eyes in the dark. "_Suuurrrreeee_,"

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! DJ end this before Justin and Duncan come back!**

**DJ: Review please!**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog :^)**


	5. 5 : Movie Madness

**Me: Hey people! I **_**finally **_**got a chapter out! Sorry for the lateness.**

**Duncan: I'm sure they're used to it by now.**

**Courtney: Shut up Duncan!**

**Me: Thank you Courtney, now let's get started. Bridgette!**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing. **

Courtney tried to move but there was something on top of her.

**Courtney: Okay let's just stop it right there!**

**Me: Courtney what the hell?**

**Duncan: Yeah it's her story.**

**Courtney: Oh shut it you pervert!**

**Me: Can we please get back to the story now?**

**Duncan: Yes.**

**Courtney: No.**

**Me: *Rubs temples* Urgh. From the top people!**

Courtney tried to move but there was something on top of her. Although she couldn't actually see, the brunette had a pretty good idea of what, or more accurately _who_ it was.

'_Don't mention it or Duncan'll have ammo for the next five years!'_ she thought as she tried to think of a way to handle this without cluing Duncan in. _'Ooh, got one!'_

"Duncan I'm pretty sure if you lean _way_ to the left there's a light switch," Courtney told him, not actually sure if that was a lie on not since it was pitch black.

"Are you sure there's a light switch, or do you just want me to get off you?" Duncan smirked, revealing he knew_ exactly_ what was going on.

'_Urgh! He knows! Oh well, time for some quick thinking,'_ Courtney sighed. "Okay fine, I _don't_ know if there's a light switch over there, but yes, I _do_ want you to get off me,"

"All you had to do was ask," Duncan answered in a mocking tone as he got up. "Want a hand up?"

"Duncan, I can't even _see_ your hand," Courtney grinned. Her grin disappeared and her eyes widened as she whispered to herself, "Which could be really, really bad,"

Courtney pulled out her phone for some light, but after the over-usage of that day it was out of battery.

"Crap," Courtney muttered.

"Need a light?" Duncan joked as he pulled out his lighter.

"Cute. Now put that away. You could burn the house down!" Courtney ordered, to which Duncan rolled his eyes but obeyed.

Courtney felt around the room for a light switch, but couldn't find one.

"Okay flick the lighter back on," Courtney replied, defeated.

Duncan nodded and flicked it back on, and then Courtney got a good look at the place she hadn't been in so many years. It only made her think one thing.

"I _have_ to sell this place,"

Gwen and Trent stood in line at the movies, deciding what to see.

"If you want, we could go see Sex and the City. Courtney was gonna drag me to that anyway," Trent offered.

"How gentlemanly of you," Gwen mocked. "But there's no way in hell I'd go see that movie," **(I just saw it on Saturday! Awesome film and even better soundtrack!)**

"Remind me to come here with you instead of Courtney more often," Trent smiled.

"An offer I can't refuse," Gwen grinned back.

"_Gwen_!" a voice from behind called to her.

Gwen spun on her heel to see . . . . _Heather_, her clueless friend Lindsay and her follow-any-order friend Beth.

"Gwen!" Heather repeated as she and her dimwitted duo came towards Gwen and Trent. "What are _you_ doing here? I didn't know _you_ knew _Trent_,"

The only thing that kept Gwen from punching the black haired girl in the face was the fact she was wearing a very unflattering wig. So _that'_ what Courtney and Duncan had been up to.

"Hey Heather. Nice hair," Gwen smirked.

Heather scowled put quickly slapped on a fake smile, "So when did you guys meet?"

"This afternoon. Gwen found Courtney stumbling towards the nurse's office," Trent narrowed his eyebrows. "Don't suppose you would know anything about that?"

"Me? No. Is she okay?" Heather pretended to look concerned.

"Well, after she _passed out_ and had to go to the _hospital_, we hope so," Trent spat.

"Oh how horrible! Poor thing!" Heather tried to hide the smile forming on her face.

"D-did she r-really have to go to h-hospital?" Beth stuttered with genuine concern, obviously clued into Heather's plan and feeling guilty about it.

"Yeah, me and my cousin Duncan. You know my cousin Duncan right Heather? The one who's been to _juvie_. He was really mad about what happened and said he was gonna _seriously mess up_ whoever did this to her," Gwen enjoyed watching the blood drain from Heather's face.

Fair enough hadn't actually said the _last part_, but she was pretty sure he would gladly do it if offered. It was something about the way he looked at Courtney.

Heather composed herself and went, "Well I hope he does . . . . oops!"

The oops was because Heather had taken that moment to _accidentally_ spill her drink all over Gwen.

"_Soooo_ sorry Gwen. Oh well, have fun," Heather snickered as she and her posse walked away laughing.

"Urgh! I hate that bit . . . . ," Gwen began.

"Don't worry, you can just go clean it up in the bathroom," Trent suggested.

Gwen looked down at the outfit she was wearing. Her jacket was _suede_.

"I don't think so," Gwen growled, more at Heather than Trent.

"Then why don't we just go back to Courtney's place an watch something on pay-per-view?" Trent shrugged.

"You sure?" Gwen questioned, even though they were already leaving the line.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see of the films out now anyway," Trent revealed playfully.

Gwen smiled at him, "Very sly,"

Duncan looked quizzically at Courtney. "Huh?"

"Look at this place, aside from being a total dump it just shows how broken my family really is. No-one's been down here in so long that there's a photo of my parents. _Together_. With _dust_ on it," Courtney shook her head in disbelief. "And I do _not_ want a repeat of this,"

"Why not? I know I'm having fun down here," Duncan stepped closer to Courtney, making her blush.

"We don't need to be down _here_ to hang out," Courtney pointed out, glad that it was still dark so Duncan couldn't see her reddening cheeks.

"Oh, right. You're not having fun because you're afraid of the dark," Duncan nodded in mock understanding.

"Get real," Courtney pushed him, half playfully and half angrily.

"Don't worry babe," Duncan wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you,"

"Then who's gonna protect me from you?" Courtney grinned as she shrugged his arm off and began to walk back up the stairs.

"That's cold Courtney," Duncan smirked as he followed her.

Courtney opened the door and light streamed through.

"Ah, the light it burns! Hide! Quickly!" Duncan joked as he pulled Courtney back down the stairs.

"Duncan quit it!" Courtney laughed as she struggled against his grip.

"Okay," Duncan shrugged and let go and Courtney began to fall.

"Ahhhhh! Duncan!" Courtney screamed.

Duncan grabbed her wrist right before she hit the ground and pulled her next to him. "Make up your mind,"

Courtney looked up to scowl at him, but found herself smiling. Damn that infectious grin of his!

"I have made up my mind. I'm going to sell this place. Any _you_ can help me box up the stuff I want to keep, and throw away the stuff I don't want," Courtney grinned at Duncan and grabbed his hand, pulling him to where she kept the cardboard boxes.

"Whoa, whoa, I agreed to move in, not help you move out," Duncan teased as Courtney bent down to pull the boxes out of the cupboard.

"Well, call it earning your keep," Courtney suggested as she placed the boxes on the counter and turned around to come face to face with Duncan.

"You know there's other ways I could do that," Duncan wrapped him arms around her waist, not that he could possibly pull her any closer to him than she already was.

Courtney blushed again and avoided meeting his eyes. If she did . . . . ,

"Hey guys! Where are you? Heather pulled another dirty trick so we came home early!" Trent called.

Courtney's eyes flash with fright for her friends at the mention of Heather's name, and Duncan knew the moment was gone. He reluctantly let go off her and took her hand instead, walking over to the door.

"She didn't hurt you two did she?" Courtney requested with concern.

"Nope. She just did I number on my jacket," Gwen scowled.

"Ooh, not sure what we can do about that when it's suede," Courtney cringed, making Duncan smirk.

"Well, there's one thing I _can_ do. Change," Gwen informed.

"I'll go show you one of the guest bedrooms," Courtney offered.

"You're not going to go down _the stairs_ are you?" Duncan teased.

"What's _the stairs_?" Gwen looked curious.

"Nothing," Courtney rolled her eyes as she pulled Gwen down the hall, glaring at Duncan which just made his smirk widen.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Trent questioned conversationally as he sat down in an armchair, still not sure how he felt about Duncan.

"Falling down stairs, the sniffles. Nothing ground-breaking," Duncan shrugged.

Trent decided now might be the time to have the _big brother_ talk with Duncan, even though he and Courtney weren't _actually_ related, and Duncan was no doubt thinking the same thing in regards to Trent and Gwen.

"Duncan, do you like . . . . Courtney!" Trent finished his sentence overenthusiastically as the brunette came walking back down the hallway.

"Trent!" Courtney exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as Trent, giving him a weird look. "Gwen's getting set up in one of the guest rooms, Duncan's already got his room, so why don't you go unpack in one of the other rooms?"

"Sure," Trent eyed Duncan warily as he began to walk away, leaving Courtney and Duncan alone.

"Oh by the way! Bridgette and Geoff are coming to stay tomorrow," Courtney called after him.

"Great," Trent called back, disappearing into a room next to Gwen's.

"Think that was by chance?" Courtney nodded at the two adjacent rooms.

"Of course," Duncan snorted. "You know that was pretty slick princess,"

"What was?" Courtney gave him a puzzled look.

"Sending Trent and Gwen away to unpack _just_ so you could be alone with me," Duncan grinned at her.

"If that's what I've done then you can rest assured it was unintended," Courtney rolled her eyes as she put the cardboard boxes back in the cupboard. "Looks like we won't be getting any boxing up done tonight,"

"What a shame," Duncan replied sarcastically as he flopped onto the couch. "So what are we doing now then?"

"Dancing around each other," Courtney muttered just a little too loudly.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"I said uh, ranting about my mother," Courtney replied quickly as she came to sit next to him.

"Why?" Duncan raised a confused eyebrow.

"She um, might now want me to sell downstairs," Courtney began to construct an elaborate lie.

"Or, not that that idea doesn't sound fun, we could watch a movie," Duncan suggested.

"Movies work too," Courtney agreed, glad she wouldn't have to keep digging herself a bigger hole. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I was thinking pay-per-view. No offence princess but we probably don't share the same taste in films," Duncan insisted.

"Oh yeah? Try me. Favourite genre then least favourite genre?" Courtney folded her arms challengingly.

"Horror then romance films. You?" Duncan answered.

"Detective films then romance films," Courtney smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, so we can both agree the film we're watching won't be a romantic one," Duncan smirked.

"What other kinds of films do you like?" Courtney queried.

"Action," Duncan shrugged.

"Well there you go. I like action films too. We'll watch an action film," Courtney insisted as she clicked on the TV.

"Okay, are there any good action films on?" Duncan glanced at her.

Courtney flicked through the channel index for a few minutes and then sighed, "Nope,"

"Any luck finding something to watch?" Gwen questioned as she and Trent came into the living room.

"Nope," Courtney repeated.

After a lot of channel flicking, the four teens just pulled out Courtney's Family Guy DVD's and watched them until they fell asleep.

Courtney lifted her head and yawned as she woke up that morning, and then felt something usual as she put her head back down.

She opened her eyes wider and saw her head was leaning on Duncan's chest. She'd fallen asleep next to him last night?

She was about to roll off him and onto the floor when a hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess," Duncan smirked at her.

Crap, he was awake.

"And just why not?" Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Because you might squish them," Duncan pointed to where Trent and Gwen were sleeping in pretty much the same position on the floor.

Courtney groaned, and Duncan's smirk grew wider.

"Courtney! We're . . . . here," Bridgette burst through the door with Geoff in toe, and trailed off as she saw her friend.

If Duncan's smirk grew any wider, it would've burst off his face.

**Me: Holy cow did you guys see the Eurovision song contest? One of the performers from Moldova had a glass guitar with blue lights around the rim! It was awesome! My favourite countries included:**

**Azerbaijan**

**Moldova**

**Cyprus**

**Bosnia & Herzegovina**

**Serbia**

**Greece**

**France**

**Romania**

**Armenia**

**Germany**

**Portugal**

**Denmark**

**Albania**

**Oddly enough, I wasn't that impressed with my own country's song :^( (England)**

**Really glad that Germany won, their song rocked! :^)**

**DJ: Review please! :^)**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog :^)**


	6. 6: The word of the day is, crap Mostly

**Me: Hey guys, not much to say right now except you can thank MarMar125 for this update since their review made me get off my lazy butt and finally write something. So without further delay, a message from Courtney and Bridgette!**

**Courtney: This chapter will **_**apparently**_** be in my point of view.**

**Bridgette: Shadowcatbrat918 owns nothing. Except Sammy.**

* * *

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crapppppppppp!

"Oh hi Bridgette! Geoff, so good to see you," I greeted my shocked friends as I quickly picked myself up off of Duncan, whose smirking face I wanted to slap sooooooo bad!

I nudged Gwen and Trent with my foot as I made my way over to the door, waking them up.

"Eh heh, morning," Gwen blushed as she and Trent sat up.

"Morning," Trent smiled dreamily. Was he for real?

"Morning," Geoff grinned goofily from the door as if this was all natural. What the heck people? Am I the only one who thinks this is incredibly awkward?

"So Courtney . . . . who's you're new friends?" Bridgette asked nervously. See! This is why we're friends! We both know when something is awkward, and when something is _really_ awkward. Right now, we're dealing with the latter.

"Um, this is Duncan and Gwen. I told you about them on the phone remember?" I tried to explain.

"You talk about us? How cute," Duncan sniggered, appearing beside me.

"Only that you saved my life," I insisted.

"_Only_ saved your life? Is this a regular thing for you?" Duncan's smirk grew even wider.

"N-n-no," I stuttered. Kill me, kill me now!

"Nice to meet you Duncan," Bridgette stuck out her hand.

Duncan shook her hand and gave her a smile that made me think he wasn't a _total_ Neanderthal. Like we said, he _did_ save my life, and he looked so concerned too. And Sammy completely loves him after their day of bonding. Then again, he loved my _pillow_ after_ their_ day of _bonding_. Man that was a gross thing to come home to . . . . ,

"Courtney? Courtney?" Bridgette was calling my name and waving her hand in front of my face.

"W-what?" I blinked, coming back to reality.

"You zoned out. What were thinking about?" Bridgette quizzed.

"The time Sammy humped my pillow," I answered without thinking.

All eyes immediately turned to me and I went bright red. They were gonna think I was soooo weird . . . . ,

Duncan suddenly burst out laughing. Geoff and Gwen followed, then Bridgette and Trent, and pretty soon I was laughing too. We all just stood there laughing like idiots for about ten minutes, first as my comment, then at the randomness of the situation. Bridgette was holding onto the door handle for support, Geoff was sliding down the doorframe, Gwen and Trent were back on the floor, rolling around with laughter, and I was laughing so hard I ended up leaning against Duncan!

The awkwardness of the situation was gone, and I was extremely happy about that.

* * *

After the laughing fit was over with, we all decided to go out for dinner. Suffice to say, we did _not_ go to _Subway_. We went to Frankie and Benny's! **(Love that place!)**

"So what's everybody having? Our treat since we're stealing you're space Court," Bridgette insisted.

"Bridgette you're not . . . . ," I began.

"I'm not hearing any of it. We're paying, it's final," Bridgette replied stubbornly.

"Fine," I sighed, resting my cheek on my fist.

I really don't understand why she never lets me pay? I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I am sort of loaded. It's really not a big deal for me.

"So how's your parent's custody battle over you and Owen going?" I changed the subject, admitting defeat.

Bridgette's parents were splitting up because Bridgette's dad, Ryan, was really abusive, and since Bridgette and her fraternal twin brother Owen were still only sixteen, they still needed a guardian in the eyes of the law.

It wouldn't be so bad if they got to choose which parent they wanted to stay with, because Bridgette's mom, Emily, was really sweet – she just had a jackass for a husband – but Ryan had taken the case to court and had a great lawyer.

"Well, the thing about that is . . . . I sort of ran away," Bridgette mumbled the last part.

"You what?" I exclaimed.

Bridgette sighed. "I said I ran away okay? This way everybody but my dad wins. Mom gets to divorce my dad and move on, and I don't have to live with that drunken moron,"

"What about Owen?" I pointed out.

"Ran off to join the circus with that psychotic redhead he's been dating," Bridgette waved the question off.

"Bridgette that's insane!" I groaned.

"No, surprisingly it's a good fit. We saw their last show. They were amazing!" Geoff nodded eagerly.

"Whatever!" I moaned exasperatedly. Had they all gone mad? "Bridgette what about your mom? She'll be worried sick about you!"

"No she won't. I left her a note and a new cell phone incase her calls got monitored and I put in the contacts a number she could reach me on," Bridgette enlightened. "I've got it all figured out . . . . ,"

"I'm going to go see if our orders are ready yet," I stood up from the table, determined to get away from all this craziness if only for a few minutes.

"Courtney wait!" Bridgette pleaded, but I was already walking away.

"Yeah Courtney, we haven't even ordered yet!" Geoff, ever oblivious, called after me.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was sitting in a toilet cubicle, having covered the seat with toilet roll, (Ewwwwww! Other people have sat on there!) wishing I was anywhere but here.

How could Bridgette have been so stupid? Why Geoff was here with her was no mystery, he'd follow her off a cliff! She said she'd thought about _her_ mom, but what about Geoff's? And his dad too! Geoff had the nicest parents in the whole world and he'd just up and left them!

I sighed and shook my head, then got up from the seat. No use sitting in here forever, time to face the music like a grown up. I always said I was one.

When I came out of the bathroom Duncan was leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Making food in the toilets? Even I'm not _that _unsanitary," Duncan grinned at me.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a confused look.

"You said you were checking on dinner, remember?" Duncan gave me a look that showed me he knew I hadn't gone anywhere near the kitchen or a waiter.

"I had to use the bathroom," I shrugged.

"For ten minutes? Princess you might wanna see a doctor about that," Duncan raised an eyebrow.

I wasn't sure if my face went red at that moment out of embarrassment or anger. Maybe 50, 50?

"Duncan! How dare you!" I shouted, drawing a few eyes our way.

"Uh huh, hush up and go talk to your friend," Duncan became somewhat serious.

Should I go talk to Bridgette, or say what I've been saying to everyone but Duncan? The latter.

"I am talking to my friend. One of them at least," I retorted.

"No, you're talking to the guy you wanna date. There's a difference," Duncan smirked.

My mouth dropped opened.

"I . . . . you . . . . can't be serious . . . . the nerve . . . . like you as a friend . . . . deranged pervert!" that was about all anyone without super hearing could make out as my voice went really high, like it always does when someone embarrasses me by telling the truth.

Duncan just waited for me to finish my un-hearable rant and then hissed mockingly, "Liar,"

Okay, I would no longer give him the satisfaction of my high voice and rosy red cheeks. I would be calm, cool, and he would be sooooo rejected!

"Duncan, I'm not lying. I really don't think of you like that," I lied.

Yeah I know, 'don't lie' and all, but I couldn't just stand there in Frankie and Benny's pouring my feelings out to someone who might make fun of them . . . . or not reciprocate them.

"Really?" Duncan pretended to look hurt.

"Uh huh,"

"Positive?"

"Without a doubt,"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes Duncan I'm sure!"

The next thing I knew his arms were around my waist and we were kissing. I'm pretty sure my brain fell out of my head after that.

Finally after what seemed like forever, (An amazing forever!) we broke apart and Duncan whispered, "I don't think you are,"

Oh, if only he hadn't said anything, we could've been so happy together. But sadly, that one little comment made my brain come back. And it was angry.

"Oh I am _so_ sure! Sure that I just got kissed against my will by someone I _thought_ was my friend!" I crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from him.

Gosh that guy was so darn sure of himself! He was more conceited than Jus . . . . no. Never. Duncan wasn't like that pansy ass twit. He was sweeter and kinder and was actually there for me. And we'd only known each other for a few days! Nope, no one was worse than that stuck up, loserific, moronic-twit-bag! What did Mike change his name to on friends? Crap Bag? Yep, Justin should change _his name_ to Crap Bag! That's what I'll say the next time . . . . ,

"Courtney please stop muttering to yourself. What were you saying? I should change my name to Crap Bag?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

Aw! The look on his face made me think he knew he'd crossed the line! Okay, I'll regret forgiving him later but . . . . ,

I burst out laughing and shook my head, "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Justin,"

"You were comparing me to your jerk of an ex-boyfriend? Thanks," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no. Well yes, but only at first! I was just saying that you were way better than he is and . . . . ," think before you speak Court. "And that's it,"

"Okayyyyy, gonna take that as a compliment," Duncan shrugged.

"Just don't let it go your head," I warned playfully. "You're ego's big enough,"

"And yours isn't?" Duncan challenged.

"Exactly, thanks for pointing it out," I smirked at him as I walked back over to table.

"Courtney! I didn't think you were gonna come back," Bridgette heaved a sigh of relief.

"Uh huh. If you're serious about this then I wanna hear your plan," I informed.

"Okay, well the number I gave my mom was yours, but that just because we're staying at your house for a few days, plus you're like the only person I'd trust with my _actual_ number. Besides Geoff, but he's with me, so yeah," Bridgette rambled.

"Where are you gonna stay after you leave my place Bridge?" I sighed, expecting her to have not thought it through.

"I'm gonna take out a loan and buy a van. We'll just live on the road!" Bridgette exclaimed happily.

"Not gonna happen," I dismissed it as soon as she was finished. "Right, here's what going to _actually_ happen . . . . ,"

"Does she always take your plans and turn them into her own?" Gwen whispered to Bridgette.

Bridgette smiled and nodded as I replied, "Yes I do. Now like I was saying, you are so not living in a camper van. You can live at my place for as long as you like. I'm assuming your dick head of a dad - pardon my French – is gonna keep the house because he has that extremely high paid dirt bag dumbass lawyer of his, but I'd gladly put him in his place so that you can stay with your mom. You and her, along with Geoff and his family, can move into the second and third floors of my house. And if my dad has anything to say about that, I'm pretty sure I could sue the pants off of that abandoning loser as well. Honestly Bridgette, why you didn't just come to me in the first place is a complete mystery,"

Gwen, Duncan, Geoff and even Trent looked at me wide eyed, and Bridgette had tears in her eyes.

"Court are you sure? I mean, we'd be taking two floors of your house without paying you a cent . . . . ," Bridgette began, but I held up a hand.

"Oh you'll have to pay some money to fix it up a bit, after all it hasn't been used for years. Mostly," I gave Duncan a sideways glance. "But I'm pretty sure I can get you a lot of money from your dad. Don't sweat it Bridge, you'll be fine,"

"Court you're the best!" Bridgette shot out of her chair and gave me a hug.

"She's the Mother Teresa of teenagers from broken homes," Duncan winked at me, which made me laugh.

"I gotta go call my mom!" Bridgette wiped her eyes and grabbed Geoff's hand, beginning to walk away. "And so do you!"

"Okay, if we're not gonna order yet, can I go to that book shop across the street?" Trent quizzed.

"I'll go with you," Gwen offered.

The two teens got up and left the restaurant.

"Alone again," Duncan grinned at me.

"Hope you're not fishing for another kiss," I rolled my eyes.

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind until _you_ brought it up," Duncan retorted slyly.

"Good because . . . . ," I started to say.

Duncan stopped me from continuing by kissing me. Crafty jackass.

After a few minutes we broke apart.

"You _have_ to stop doing that," I gasped, trying to get my breath back.

"What? You mean this?" Duncan had a mischievous glint in his as he leaned in.

Unfortunately for him, I had the same one in mine.

I quickly stood up and moved out the way, so he leaned into nothing and ended up kissing the chair.

"Oh no, Sammy'll be so upset that you cheated on him," I stuck my tongue out.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, Gwen and Trent came back, Gwen saying, "Duncan, why are you making out with a chair?"

"And in public too, talk about PDA," Trent joked.

Duncan just groaned and buried his face into the seat cushion.

"Okay, my mom was so happy she said she wished she could adopt you Court, and . . . . why is Duncan doing a face plant into the chair?" Bridgette looked confused.

"Because Princess is a tease," Duncan grumbled, sitting back up.

"And you're a horn . . . . ," I trailed off as a mother at another table covered her child's ears. "A horn salesman. French horns to be exact,"

The others sniggered while I smiled apologetically at the woman. She scowled at me. I flipped her off.

"Courtney!" Bridgette laughed even harder.

"Oops," I covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I'd just done. "I'm really sorry ma'am,"

The woman continued to scowl at me. I flipped her off again.

"Courtney!" Trent gasped.

"Crap! Oh wait, sorry. crap! Wait, no! Crap! I mean sorry! I, I . . . . I'm just going to go home now," I hung my head in shame as I left the restaurant.

The others followed me out, still laughing.

"Princess that was awesome!" Duncan wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

To my surprise, my initial reaction wasn't to shrug it off. It was sort of . . . . nice.

"Duncan, that wasn't awesome, that was mortifying!" I giggled, as to why I have no idea.

"Can't it be both?" Duncan winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently when I'm around you, anything's possible,"

* * *

**There you go guys. So I was wondering, should I just end it here, or write more? Because this seems like it could be the ending. I'll let you guys decide. I've already got a poll on my profile about something else, so just tell me in a review. :^) Oh, and yeah, review! :^)**

**XXX**

**To quote Carrie Underwood,**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog :^)**


End file.
